Cursed One
by Lady Misaki
Summary: Kagome has left the Feudal Era for good and has expected to resume her normal until Midoriko had assigned Kagome for an adventure that could determine the fate of the world, now if only she could decide which guy to choose...Fruits BasketsxInuyasha
1. New School

_Flashback_

_"Kagome!", yelled Sango, "He's on your ri-!", she never had the chance to finish the sentence because at that moment Hakudoshi had struck her with his naginata (a naginata is the japanese word for a "pole weapon" Hakudoshi uses it from Entei's previous master Rengokuki, samurai use it traditinally in Japan). _

_Kagome gasped and quickly turned to her right, there, lay her greatest foe. Naraku. "Kukuku," he laughed cruelly, "It appears that your comrades strength is waning quickly miko." _

_Kagome risked a glance to the direction of her friends. Koga was now battling Kagura fiercely but Kagome could tell by the numerous cuts on his body that he was losing a lot of blood, which also meant he was slowing down._

_Inuyasha was fighting Moryomaru and was losing. _

_Sango and Miroku were working together to finish off Hakudoshi but he had the advantage with Entei and with all the saimyosho around he couldn't use to Wind Scar. _

_Sesshomaru was battling Byakuya (he's a character that's going to appear later guys, check him out at Wikipedia.) and Kohaku but with Byakuya's immense power he simply got the better of Sesshomaru each time while Kohaku kept Sesshomaru leaping away each time to avoid his blade._

_Without warning a tentacle came out and lashed at Kagome. _

_"Oof!" gasped Kagome as she hit the ground, painfully. _

_She turned around at Naraku and gathered her bow and arrows, watching Naraku the entire time warily._

_"Kukuku." laughed Naraku, "You have no idea how much you look like Kikyo at this instant Kagome."_

_Hate surged up in Kagome, "Well that's just to be expected don't you think?" she hissed furious. _

_Naraku opened his mouth to awser but Kagome never got a chance to hear what he had to say because she had released her bow and the arrow turned pink as it hit the mark square on this chest. _

_He was dead._

_Simultaneously all of Naraku's incarnations crumbled in dust while Kohaku dropped down, dead._

_"NO!" screamed Sango as she saw this. She ran to him and cupped his face into her hands pleading for him to wake up, all the while sobbing._

_Miroku opened the flap of material that covered his hand and wheeped for joy to discover that the dreaded hell hole was no longer there._

_Koga and Inuyasha collapsed on the ground exhausted after his fight with Kagura._

_Sesshomaru just stood there looking at Kagome with a strange look in his eyes._

_All of a sudden, in all of her glory in the middle of the bloody battlefield stood Midoriko._

_"Child,"she said kindly, looking at the shocked and filthy Kagome."The jewel of the Four Souls has finally been completed and so has your time in this era."_

_Silence met her words._

_"N-no." stammered Kagome_

_"You were here to complete the Shikon No Tama only." stated Midoriko gently, but firmly. "It is your time now to return to your time and to complete your other journey there."_

_Before Kagome could ask what she meant Sesshomaru interrupted her, "I shall assist her with this journey for this is a great importance for the youkai society in the future."_

_"As will I." said rasped Kouga hobbling up beside Sesshomaru."It shall be my way of thanking Kagome for the vengeance of my tribe to Kagura."_

_"I will too!" cried a voice. _

_Everyone turned to look at Shippo. Who looked back stubbornly at them._

_Midoriko smiled slightly she bent to her knees so she could look at the young fox demon at his face. "Yes, you shall." she remarked quietly. "By that time you will be all grown up and ready to protect your mother won't you?"_

_Shippo puffed out his chest and nodded proudly._

_Sesshomaru and Koga rolled their eyes at this at the same time which made Kagome and Sango to burst out giggling._

_"Listen to me well the four of you." Midoriko said in a stern voice._

_Everyone perked up interested._

_"All four of you will end up together at the same school, I cannot tell you now but shortly after you arrive your mother will give you news that may change your life for the better or for the worse." Here, she broke off to smile reassuringly to Kagome, who now looked a bit scared. "You must act calmly and agree with it-no matter how great the pain is. After you have settled you shall find the curse and fight a fearsome creature for he threatens all living creatures for all he craves for is hunger."_

_She looked at Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo and finally Kagome who was trembling slightly._

_"But for now you shall have to say your good-byes." she added gently before fading away._

_Kagome turned to face everybody._

_Silence fell._

_"Well," said Miroku,the first to break the silence, his voice cracking slightly, "I guess this is goodbye."_

_Kagome nodded mutely before she turned to look at Sango who had her eyes shaded with her bangs. Without warning she hugged Kagome fiercely and sobbed, "I-I'm going to miss you Kagome."_

_"Me too." said Kagome softly looking at Sango sadly._

_Inuyasha cleared his throat._

_Kagome turned to look at him smiling sadly._

_"Good-bye" said Inuyasha softly, though his voice remained strong his eyes told a different story._

_All of a sudden it hit Kagome what was happening. Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes as she remembered all the fun times she and the group had together. Miroku feeling her and Sango's butts, Sango beating up Miroku, Shippo enthusiastically licking all the sweets that Kagome brought for him back from her time. All the times she and Sango had bathed together. And Inuyasha, Inuyasha had always protected Kagome. In the thick and thing Kagome knew she could always depend on him to be there. They had all been there for each other. Kagome couldn't even count all the battles that they had fought to get to this day, and now that they day they finally killed Naraku she had expected them all to live safely and happily ever after. But now it didn't look as if that was going to be happening. 'At least.' though Kagome bitterly, 'not to me'._

_Before she could say anything to reassure the others that everything would be fine, she disappeared._

_Inuyasha looked at the spot of where Kagome used to be and weeped his anguish._

::::::::::Present Day Tokyo::::::::::

Kagome looked up to see the roof of the shrine and broke down.

After a while she quieted down and made herself presentable before she walked back to the house.

When she opened the door she saw her mother talking to a handsome stranger dressed all in black.

_'I wonder if this is the change Midoriko was talking about?" _thought Kagome curiously.

Kagome's mother saw her as soon as she stepped into the threshold. "Ah, Kagome!" she said smiling warmly, "This is a pleasant surprise, please sit with us."

Kagome nodded mutely took off her shoes and backpack by the entrance and went to sit down between her mother and the stranger.

As soon as she sat she could feel the man's eyes burning into the side of her face, she looked at him quizzically and started.

His aura was extremely powerful for a human. But it didn't stop there. His clothes were black, his skind was pale but not fleshy. His eyes were so dark she felt like as if she would be sucked into them any moment and even though he was not smiling at all she could feel that he was equally startled with her.

Kagome's mother cleared her throat and broke the staring contest between the handsome stranger and Kagome.

"Kagome this is Mr. Akito Sohma, he and I were just discussing about your future." she said smiling at Kagome.

Kagome got a nasty feeling that this was not just about "blessings" for her very frequent illnesses that Grandpa made up so she could miss school.

"Oh?" said Kagome politely, trying desperately to ignore the gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, uhh your school has decided that it would be best to transfer to another school as it appears that you have missed most of the year, and are unable to finish the year." continued her mother happily.

Kagome stared blankly at her for a moment before the fact registered to her that she would be switching school because she was not going to be able to pass her grade!?!

Before she could totally freak out she remembered Midoriko to take everything calmly and accept it because that was where her Fate lay.

But why did it have to be so humiliating?

Kagome closed her eyes while she composed herself.

"So which school will I be going to?" asked Kagome curiously/reluctuantly.

"Kaibara High School. It's an excellent school and Mr. Sohma who is a man that specializes in transfering people such as yourself kagome and he has convinced me that it will help you with your grades." said her mother.

"Yes I am sure that it will help Kagome with her studies to her numerous absences." said the man speaking for the first time. His voice was smooth and graceful yet it still reminded Kagome of a wild beast.

Kagome nodded dutifully and asked trying to keep the curiousity out of her voice, "I'm extremely grateful for this chance to regain time on my academic studies." she said her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, "Please excuse me but I am not feeling very well."

And with that she walked up to her room where she stayed for a very long time.

::::::::::Next Day outside of Kaibara High School::::::::::

"Well I guess this is it." muttered Kagome as she nervously straightened out her new navy blue and white school sailor uniform.

Kagome walked into the office to request a tour guide to show her her classes becaue honestly, who can manage a whole day with no friends and no directions in this huge school?

"Oh, you must be the new student Kagome Higurashi." said the secretary as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back and said yes, "Please may I request a tour guide?" she asked smiling nervously.

"Well someone is already here for you." said the secretary sounding surprised, "I believe he volunteered himself for you."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Kagome.

The secretary smiled again, "He's right behind you."

Kagome turned around to meet a pair of serene brown eyes.

"Hello." said the boy with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "I'm Hatsuharu, Haru for short."

He held out his hand for her to shake and Kagome shyly took it.

Kagome looked up to study him and she saw a boy wearing punk jewelry with the school's standard black and white boy's uniform.

"My name's Kagome." said Kagome.

"Well Kagome, it's time to take you to your first class of the day." said Haru looking absolutely monotonous.

Kagome was suddenly struck with a thought that she had to laugh.

Haru stopped in his tracks to go any further in the hallway and turned to look back quizzically at Kagome.

Which made her laugh even harder at the expression on his face.

"Forgive me." gasped Kagome, as she struggled to regain her breathing after laughing so hard, "It's just that you remind me so much of a.." she broke in midsentence giggling again.

"What do I remind you of?" asked Haru looking intruiged now.

Kagome regarded him suspiciously for a moment. "Do you promise not to hate me or laugh at me?" she asked her tone suggesting that if he didn't great pain would befall him.

Haru nodded and waited for her awnser.

"You remind me of..." Kagome paused to build the suspense and burst out " A cow!" she stopped there and waited grinning for his reaction.

Which was not what she expected.

Instead of laughing it off and telling her that she was being silly. His face registered surprise.

"Sorry, I wasn't, I didn't mean to insult you in any way Haru." said an embarassed Kagome.

_'Gawd, he probably thinks your a really snobby girl Kagome!'_ thought Kagome, scolding herself.

She sighed and waited for him to say something.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

please review!

also please tell me which guy you want Kagome to end up with:

Sesshomaru

Koga

Akito

Haru

Kyo

Yuki

Until next time!

The guy with the most votes by the next 5 chapters will be the guy with Kagome for the rest of the story!

Lady Misaki


	2. A Shocking Surprise

'_How did she realize?' _was Haru's first thought when he heard her response. The fact that she seemed so sure of herself made him dizzy with fear. _'If she guessed then will others?' _he thought panic stricken.

Sure, the thought of other people knowing the Sohma family secret would be great but not if they were too busy freaking out and shunning them.

'_I've got to warn the others as soon as possible about this girl, Kagome.' _thought Haru more calmly now. Besides, no need to worry if Kagome did find out, then Hatori could wipe away her memories.

Concluding with that final thought he came back into reality and was shocked to see that the girls eyes were now welling up with tears.

"Why are you crying?" asked Haru curiously/alarmed, he hated it when girls cried.

"I'm really s-sorry.", sobbed an emotional ridden Kagome. "I didn't m-mean to insult you like that!"

Haru was shocked. Yeah, he had been insulted a lot and called worse names with "cow" but no one had ever regretted it so much as apologized. Especially Akito and Kyo. The thought that any of them ever apologizing and breaking down like this poor girl in front of him made him chuckle.

Kagome lifted her head from her hands when she heard him chuckle, taking that as a sign of forgiveness she dried her tears on her white tie on her uniform and smiled at Haru.

Haru's breath got caught in his throat. Kagome was absolutely stunning when she smiled like that. Now that he got a good look at her she was very pretty-no beautiful more like it. The school uniform, usually making most girls very dreary and shapeless hugged Kagome in all the right places, her long legs left nothing to the imagination from under the school's short miniskirt while her silky hair that was probably very soft to touch hung down like a waterfall to the middle of her back. And her eyes, her eyes transfixed Haru. They were so joyful now, but were tainted with a sadness so deep that Haru felt a certainty that his own poblems were nothing in comaparison.

He wondered what kind of person would hurt Kagome in such a way and unconsciously his fists started to clench. Kagome noticed this as they were walking down the hall and looked up and immediately the blood drained from her face. A few months ago Kaede had told her that only four beings contained auras. Priestesses like Kagome and Kikyo who possessed powerful purifying abilities, spirits, Divine Spirits like God (or in Japan called the Jade Emperor) and demons like Kouga and Sesshomaru. _'So why?' _thought Kagome frantically '_Why does someone like Haru have an black aura?' _her thought were interrupted by a voice asking "Haru are you alright?"

Haru and Kagome whipped around and Kagome had to bite back a gasp. There in front of her was perhaps the most handsome man that she had ever seen, next to Kouga and Sesshomaru. His purple hair and violet eyes put him a close third behind Kouga. His skin was pale and his build was tall and lean. His eyes right now were filled with worry and…fear? Kagome felt an oncoming apprehension of Haru's sudden mood swing and was alarmed to see that his aura was escalating alarmingly quickly.

"Back off Yuki." Bit out Haru angrily.

"Not if your going black again Haru." Said the purple haired boy now called Yuki said just as angry. Kagome noticed that he had an aura too except for his was purple and was not as angry as Haru's, merely protective and upset. "Just because Rin dumped you does not give you an excuse to lose control like that every other day." continued Yuki.

**"**Just **SHUT UP!" **yelled Haru his voice ringing across the hallway, fortunately no one heard it except for Kagome who cringed and Yuki who look unfazed. All the other students were in class now and had all the classroom doors closed.

Thankfully, Kagome had experience in situations like this, Kouga and Inuyasha had always done this (the same happened with their auras too.) and Kagome boldly put a comforting hand on Haru's arm. His eyes immediately began to soften and his aura lessened until it finally disappeared.

Yuki was astounded, no one had ever been able to calm down Haru when he was Black and this girl had just accomplished it a little to no effort at all. Clearing his throat Kagome and Haru looked over to him when before, she had been whispering comforting words to him. Yuki smiled and held out his hand and said smiled charmingly at her, "Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma and you?"

He got a good look at her when she turned to face him, she was probably the most beautiful girl he ever seen.

_ Note: You probably are only used to seeing Kagome_ _only in the show but after 2 years of spending time in the Senjoku Jidai that her entire form and face have changed to that of a young woman and not a teenager. Just imagine her with longer legs, a tanned and leaned body from walking and exercising so much, her features now are sharper, high cheekbones, navy blue eyes, long eyelashes, long raven tresses and she's gonna kick some Kyo butt when she gains some kick ass moves from a familiar dojo master that we're all familiar with._

Kagome smiled, charmed. She had never met anybody so handsome and courteous other than Miroku but he only did that because he was a lecher. She held out a delicate hand to shake his gracefully and put her best smile for him and replied " My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm the new exchange student and Haru volunteered to by my guide."

She paused for a moment trying to remember something that Yuki had said before, "Is your last name by any chance Sohma?" she asked curiously.

Yuki nodded and waited for her to go on.

It's just that… someone named Akito Sohma (the two men noticeably stiffened at her words) came to my house and said that he was a somebody that helped students transfer to other schools when they won't be able to pass the grade." Kagome's cheeks turned pink as she realized what she said and prayed to the dear lord that Yuki and Haru wouldn't ask why she unable to pass the grade.

Haru spoke carefully now almost cautiously, to Kagome, "Was this Akito Sohma person Kagome, pale?" Kagome nodded yes. "Did he have black hair, dark eyes and black clothes on?" Kagome nodded yes to all three questions. Yuki and Haru exchanged panicked looks. Could Akito have a scheme up his sleeve to hurt this innocent girl?

Yuki decided that it was now absolutely crucial that Kagome come to the house tonight, after all, Akito was never one to plan small.

* * *

"Well Kagome, it looks like your first class will be math which is right beside mine." Read aloud Haru who was reading Kagome's timetable. "I'm sure someone will be able to look after you there so I'll be seeing you after school." 

Kagome was shocked "Aren't you supposed to be my guide for the day?" she asked a little angrily.

Haru laughed at the expression on her face. "Don't worry Kagome if the worst comes to the worst you can come looking for me, I'm right beside your class after all. Besides, this would give you a good chance to make new friends."

Kagome nodded her head slightly at his explanation, it made a lot of sense. After walking around in the huge maze that they called a school Haru and Kagome finally arrived in front of a door that said. Welcome to Mr. Atsuko's Math Class!

Kagome cringed when she saw it, math had made her life miserable while she was away in the Feudal Era and she didn't doubt that it would make her life any easier now that she didn't go there anymore, she had basically missed an entire year of work so she would have to do some major work to keep up with the rest of the class.

When Kagome had entered the class after saying her good-byes to Haru who promised to see her after school, she was surprised when the teacher nodded curtly for her to sit down between two handsome boys, one with ice blue eyes and jet black hair set in a ponytail and the other with long silver hair and liquid gold eyes.

"Class this will be your new classmate Kagome Higurashi I hope that you will all be welcoming and kind to her." said the teacher in a bored voice that clearly said that he did not care one way or the other.

Kagome nodded politely and went to sit down beside the two handsome boys. She however, did not miss the extremely jealous glances that all the girls in the class were giving her.

* * *

Kouga smirked at Sesshomaru who was sitting on the other side of Kagome, he couldn't wait to see her reaction after class when she found out that she had been sitting beside them the entire time. He had missed her sweet face and sunny smile which seemed light up the room even during the darkest, gloomiest days. 

After the bell had rung the class had packed up it's things and while Kagome was packing up her belongings in her bag Kouga and Sesshomaru stood on either side of her desks and looked at her silently waiting for her to aknowledge them, Kouga was smiling naughtily like a little boy doing a trick and Sesshomaru just stood there stoically. Some things never changed.

When Kagome glanced at them wondering what they could be doing, she dropped her book bag on the floor shocked. "W-what are you doing here." she managed to croak out after a minute's pause.

Kouga laughed and gave her a bear hug while Sesshomau never gave up his facade. "It's been too long Kagome." grinned out Kouga happily. Kagome nodded back the impact of what just happened finally hitting her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here! I thought I would never see you again!" she squealed giddy with happiness. It warmed her heart to see at least two of her past friends well, one friend and another an ally for the battle against Naraku.

Sesshomaru spoke this time "Kagome, do you remember after the fight with Naraku about what me and Kouga said?"

Kagome was quiet as she tried to remember what they had said when Midoriko had appeared, finally she snapped her fingers and said "Oh yeah! You and Kouga said that you would help me out with some kind of mission right?"

Sesshomaru nodded and explained "Me, Kouga and Shippo have waited for a 500 years to meet you. All three of us will give you the details now during lunch about the curse that only you, Kagome, can lift, if you can't the whole world can be destroyed." his liquid gold eyes never leaving hers, his face dead-serious.

Kagome gulped nervously, it had been less than a day that the well had closed and aleady there was another adventure for her? Life was too cruel sometimes.

Kouga saw this and scowled at Sesshomaru, "The point was to expain why we were here, not scare her like that mutt."

Sesshomaru glowered back "At least I'm not some mangy wolf chasing her around all of feudal Japan declaring she was your future mate when you obviously never had a chance."

Kouga just grinned back and cockily replied "Well I guess I'll just have to change things around huh?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while Kagome turned red with embarassement. "Kouga!" she hissed, "Don't say that while people could be listening!" Indeed while they had been talking people had been trickling in slowly for their next class.

Kouga just smirked at her again and said, "Come on Kagome, I'll show you to your next class while dog-turd over here will tell Shippo that you've arrived." The two of them escaped before Sesshomaru could come and give a snappy reply to Kouga's "dog-turd" insult.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" gasped Kagome after a hearty round of laughing with Kouga while they had been running away. 

"Yeah, well he's not as emotionless as he used to be, he's more like a human every day." grinned Kouga as he led her into his next class as they came to a stop at the doorway.

"Oh, and you aren't?" teased back Kagome smiling at him.

Kouga felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked down at her face. 500 years had not changed either of them in any way and Kagome smiling like that at him made him want to take her into his room and do some unthinkable things to her. He groaned as he felt a hard-on coming on and silently cursed it. He suppressed the urge to groan and instead, growled playfully at Kagome until she laughed again. He was starting to crave that laughter, Kami it made him feel so complete when she did that.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when Kouga brushed away some strands of hair that had escaped had landed across her face. She did not even try to resist as he gently cupped her chin and kissed her very very softly and passionately. She felt his tongue slip past his mouth and ran across her lower lip asking for permission to go into her mouth. She broke away and gasped slightly and promply blushed a very pretty shade of pink. Her blush had intensified when she realised that an open mouthed teacher and several jealous girls looked at Kagome while many boys were glaring jealously at Kouga as well because, let's just say that Kagome was the school's newest most popular and prettiest girl thanks to the spotting with Yuki and Haru the princes of the school and Kouga another "Prince" of the school.

Kouga laughed softly when he saw Kagome blush like that, damn, she was just so irresistable when she did that. Her innocence stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the many jaded girls in the school, which enticed him even more, he couldn't wait to feel those soft, sweet lips against his again. With that last thought he bade an embarassed Kagome good-bye and trotted off smirking to himself over what had just transpired.

* * *

Kagome was sitting beside a girl name Kimi Toudou who was **really **starting to annoy her. All she wanted to do was talk about how lucky she was that she had gotten to kiss Kouga and how he was one of the hottest boys in the school. 

As soon as the bell rung to signal the end of the morning classes and time for lunch she fled class practically running down the hall to her assigned locker.

When she arrived a few minutes later breathless from her brief exercise she arrived before her assigned locker and she was surprised to see a girl about her age talking to Haru and Yuki, an orange haired boy with flashing red eyes, a tall, tough looking girl with blonde hair down to her shoulders and a mysterious looking girl with a long braid down all the way to her back.

"_That's weird," _thought Kagome musing, _"for some reason that girl with the braid has an aura, a dark one at that." _The girl seemed to realize the same thing with Kagome and was staring at her surprised.

At that exact moment Haru and Yuki had realized that Kagome was there and had turned to Kagome with welcoming smiles on their faces. "Hey Kagome." greeted Haru and Yuki in unison, "Do you think you can have lunch with us today Kagome?" asked Yuki looking intently at her.

"Well I-" before Kagome could finish the orange haired boy had interrupter her, "Wait a minute who the hell is this girl Haru?" asked the boy rudely.

Kagome gaped at him while Yuki smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry about that Kagome but you must excuse Kyo, he's never been one for manners." At this comment, Kyo glowered darkly and was about to make a move towards Yuki but was restrained by Haru who glance meaningfully at Kagome.

Kagome recognized this as a chance to finish her sentence, "Well sure, I mean I don't really have anything else to do so why not?" and smiled brightly at Yuki.

Yuki's breath hitched in his throat while some images of him and Kagome kissing started flash through his mind. Hazily he wondered if this would happen every single time Kagome smiled like that.

This could be a problem.

* * *

When Kagome and her newfound friends had found an empty spot outside on the grass and had taken out their lunches, Yuki and Haru had introduced everyone to her. 

"Kagome this is Tohru," Yuki pointed at a sweet looking girl who uncannily reminded Kagome of Rin, the girl that had always followed Sesshomaru, she had brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back, "Kyo." Yuki pointed this time at the rude orange haired boy who had interrupted Kagome earlier, he was the same height and had the same build of Haru and Yuki which was tall and lean and also very, very handsome. "This is Hanajima but we call her Hana-chan" this time he pointed at the girl with the strange aura surrounding her who nodded at Kagome, "And this is Uotani but we call her Uo-chan" and finally he pointed at the tough looking blonde girl.

"So how did you meet Yuki and Haru Kagome?" asked Tohru looking at Kagome inquisitively.

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, Haru volunteered to be my guide today since this is my first day here and he uhh..." she trailed off and looked Yuki not knowing how to proceed without embarrassing Haru.

Yuki looked at Kagome aknowledging her dilemma and continued "In the hallway I was just getting to my class when Haru started losing his temper-" he paused here waiting for the round of gasps that had erupted to finish, "and I was trying to stop him before things got out of control but then Kagome started calming him down.", he glanced at the embarrassed Kagome and continued speaking to her "Kagome, that was absolutely amazing, nobody has ever been able to calm down Haru before."

Kagome looked down trying to hide the blush that had erupted on her cheeks and was shocked to feel a pair of fingers lift up her chin gently, she looked up involuntarily to meet a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Are you embarassed to be able to control my temper Kagome?" asked Haru gently with a look in his eyes that Inuyasha had whenever he looked at Kikyo. This alone scared Kagome more than anything she had ever experienced, she missed the jealous glance that flashed across Yuki's face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered for the first time that day that she would never be able to see Inuyasha again and never be with him, that truth hit Kagome so hard that trails of pure crystal started trailing down her porcelain cheeks slowly.

Haru looked alarmed now, "Why are you crying?" he asked surprised. He didn't mean to get this reaction from her.

This time it was Hanajima that declared, "The waves of her sorrow is unlike anything I have ever felt before." This was met with a silence and Haru whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you like that Kagome."

Tohru came up and sat down beside Kagome and leaned towards her face like she had remembered something, "Did you lose someone Kagome?" she asked softly.

Kagome looked up at her surprised, how had she known?

Uotani explained, "Last year Tohru lost her mother in a car accident, now she lives with Yuki and Kyo and their cousin, Shigure."

"Hmph just cuz she lost someone doesn't mean that she has to break down like that." snorted Kyo rudely.

Kagome gasped with fury at this, " How dare you." she hissed standing up. "How the hell can you say something so insensitive, "You've probably never lost anyone before so don't you dare going around saying stuff like that!"

Everyone stared at Kagome openmouthed, how could such a sweet and beautiful looking girl have such a temper?

Kyo stood up and looked at Kagome furiously, "Well it's pathetic going around and breaking down all the time, you'd never win a fight acting like a wuss."

Kagome was struck with an image of Inuyasha saying that to her face before he had taken off to be with Kikyo before the battle with Naraku, it had been the last time she had ever had a conversation with him.

With tears streaming down her face again she looked up and slapped Kyo. Hard.

"I hate you." she whispered and stalked off.

* * *

Omg! That chapter took me like all week to write, anyways here are the votes so far for Kagome's lover-to-be! 

Koga 1

Akito 4

Haru 7

Kyo 4

Yuki 3

Wow! Haru is on FIRE!!!

Yeah I know, I took off Sesshomaru because he is way too difficult to write so I'll save him for one of my future fanfics. So all votes that have been disqualified. Sorry!


	3. A Fire to Remember

Hey guys! Wow, I am amazed at how many great reviews there have been for this story, it makes all this torture worth it.

As promised for my first reviewer EVER! This story will be dedicated to HunterRin72.

**

* * *

****Previous Chapter**

_Kyo stood up and looked at Kagome furiously, "Well it's pathetic going around and breaking down all the time, you'd never win a fight acting like a wuss."_

_Kagome was struck with an image of Inuyasha saying that to her face before he had taken off to be with Kikyo before the battle with Naraku, it had been the last time she had ever had a conversation with him._

_With tears streaming down her face again she looked up and slapped Kyo. Hard._

_"I hate you." she whispered and stalked off._

Shocked silence was met after Kagome had left. Uotani started laughing and said to Kyo through her fits of mirth "Looks like you've got another enemy other than Yuki Kyo." Kyo glowered at her but looked bak at the direction that Kagome had taken off to. He could see her lithe outline against the woods and wondered ifs he had really meant what she had said after she had slapped him.

The awnser?

Ummm, yeah.

Kyo touched his gingerly and winced. It still hurt and thobbed it's thanks after his hand had touched it. He was shaken out of his thought when a certain german/japanese boy asked him in his usual annoyingly cheery voice which was now laced with concern,  
Momiji saw the pretty black haired girl slap Kyo after he hurt her feelings, Kyo should apologize!"

"Shut up brat." growled Kyo back at him. He then noticed the others faces looking at him. Haru and Yuki looked outraged at him until Yuki stood up and said snapped, "I'm going to go and find Kagome, she's probably really upset." Kyo flinched at his tone and stared wide eyed after him, he had never shown so much anger and worry after one person so how was this girl any different? Kyo was about to start after him when Haru stood up and silently walked away from Kyo from the opposite way where Yuki went.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" yelled Kyo at his retreating figure.

"Away from you." said Haru tonelessly and disappeared.

Kyo looked down at Uotani who was still laughing and Hanajima and Tohru who looked upset over what had just transpired.

"Oh my gosh, we should go after her!" gasped Tohru visibly shaken.

"No Tohru, this is a mess that Kyo has to clean up." said Hanajima glaring at Kyo.

In unison Hana-chan and Uo-chan stood up and grabbed Tohru. All three of them walked back to the school with Tohru glancing back at Kyo worriedly.

Kyo dropped back down onto the ground and stared after them and thought _"What the hell just happened?"_

Kagome sobbed brokenly and huddled against the huge sakura tree she had found in the forest. Beneath the pink and white blossoms the distraught girl looked absolutely stunning.

"I hate him." she whispered. She didn't want to admit it but Kyo had hit straight on one of her biggest insecurities. She didn't know how to defend herself against anyone and even her archery skills were pathetic. And because of this weakness she had always relied on her friends to help her out which resulted in Inuyasha turning to Kikyo who could actually defend herself.

"Hey." said Yuki quietly sitting beside Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome didn't awnser but continued crying silently.

"You know, when I first saw you I thought 'Wow, look at that girl calming down Haru like that, she's really amazing."

Kagome stopped crying and looked up to see Yuki staring intently at her. He brushed away some of her tears and said softly, "You know Kagome just because you don't possess any fighting skills yet doesn't mean that your pathetic," Kagome snorted at this but continued to look at Yuki with hope,"Me **ad **Haru could tell from the moment we met you that you were different." continued on Yuki smiling at Kagome, "Out of all the girls we've met including Tohru, you had this..**strengthbout** you, you know?"

"Strength?" said Kagome hollowly, "If I did have strength then nobody would have looked down on me and would have left me, then I wouldn't be crying right now like some idiot."

Yuki brushed away some tears that had escaped during this little outburst and said softly, "Those people are idiots Kagome to have looked down at you and even the strongest of people cry because we are humans, to be stronger we feel."

Kagome sniffed, nobody had ever been so kind to her, even Sango couldn't help her when she had been down in the dumps and without thinking she flung herself at Yuki who blinked shocked, and in a poof of violet he transformed

Kagome had never felt so at peace when she held on to Yuki but was surprised when he had disappeared in the cloud of violet smoke.

Never one to be afraid of the supernatural, because after all trying to be eaten alive and be attacked by hideous demons in the Feudal Era, not much could be worse than that so Kagome wasn't really scared of anything any more but she was shocked to feel him disappear under her arms when she hugged him.

"Yuki?" she called out in a trembling voice, "Where are you?"

"Here Kagome." squeaked a tiny voice that resembled Yuki clear bell like voice.

Kagome looked down and blinked. There in front of her was a mouse.

"There's something you need to know Kagome." sighed the rodent with bright violet eyes blinking resignedly up at the frightened raven haired girl.

"So you're telling me that you're possesed by the spirit of the mouse from the Zodiac Animals, and so are Kyo and Haru." said Kagome with a surprising amount of calmness that had relieved Yuki.

"There are 12 of us," explained Yuki, "One for each Zodiac Animal, all of us are under the Sohma family name and the head of the family, Akito Sohma is the Jade Emperor, otherwise knows as God."

"Wait did you say Akito Sohma? Isn't that the guy you and Haru were talking about earlier and the same guy that came to my house?" asked Kagome wide-eyed.

Yuki sighed heavily, "None of us are sure yet why Akito came to your house and transfered you here, he doesn't have a job really other than to be the head of the family and he has never shown an interest to anybody who has not associated with the family."

"Well, I've met you, Haru and Kyo." pointed out Kagome.

"Yeah, but only after he transfered you here." said Yuki rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." blushed Kagome.

Yuki laughed out loud, "It's ok Kagome, in his own time Akito will tell us why he had taken an interest to you but for today you'll come over to our house and meet Shigure, the dog."

Kagome nodded and stood up. "Hey Yuki," she asked tentatively fidgeting a little, "when are you going to transform?"

Yuki grinned and said mischeviously, "Right, about..."

"Now." And in a cloud of violet smoke there stood a very naked Yuki.

Kagome screeched and fell backwards and tried to turn around only to hit herself on a tree branch that knocked her out cold.

Yuki only chuckled and picked up Kagome bridal style and headed back to school.

"Hey Yuki." greeted Haru turning around, "What happened to her?"

"She knocked herself out trying to hide when I transformed." chuckled Yuki.

Haru regarded him suspiciously for a moment, "So she's not upset anymore?"

Yuki's face darkened in an instant, he laid down Kagome carefully onto the bench and scowled into the direction of Kyo who was standing beside Tohru a few feet away from them. "Yeah, you should have seen her Haru she was really upset."

"Well that's understandable." noted Haru, "That prick can be really insensitive sometimes."

"Yeah, but Kagome really did take offense to it." said Yuki narrowing his eyes a little bit. "There's something different about her Haru, she's nothing like I've ever felt before."

"You mean her presence?" questioned Haru. Seeing Yuki nod he continued, "When I was black the other day you saw how fast she calmed me, no normal girl could do that."

"She's special Haru." said Yuki quietly, "She might be the one that can break the curse, it's been nearly two years and Tohru still hasn't done a thing."

"We'll just have to wait." said Haru heavily."We'll just have to wait."

Kagome sighed and stretched while regarding her homework, she had come home a few minutes ago and was still replaying the conversation that she had with Yuki before they had parted ways after school.

**Flashback**

_"Uh-oh look at the rain!" groaned Kagome, "I can't walk home like this I didn't bring an umbrella!"_

_Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were standing beside Kagome, they had their backpacks and umbrellas, ready to go outside and go home._

_Kyo wordlessly held out his umbrelly to Kagome who blinked at him, surprised._

_"Here, you can use this to walk home." said Kyo gruffly._

_"Umm, well thank you." said Kagome uncertainly glancing at Yuki who nodded encouragingly at her._

_"Wow Kagome, your so lucky, this is Kyo's way of apologising after what happened today at lunch." squealed Tohru happily._

_Kagome smiled at Tohru kindly, the girl reminded her of a hyper kid, not too bright but very...naive and kind, just like Rin._

_Kagome accepted the umbrella and just as she was about to leave Yuki asked her "Kagome do you think that you can come over tonight to eat dinner with us?"_

_Kagome glanced back at him smiling, "Of course Yuki, I'll be there at 6:30."_

_"Oh and Kagome?" said Yuki, "Meet us at the Wildflower Restaurant downtown and be sure to wear something formal."_

_Kagome gasped involunarily at this, Wildflower was the most formal and expensive resturant in all of Tokyo, and only the richest of the rich could afford it. Could there be more to Yuki than I thought? grinned Kagome._

_She turned around to thank Yuki for inviting her but the trio had already disappeared._

**End Flashback**

Kagome was jolted out of her stupor when the door slammed downstairs.

"Kagome!" yelled her mother, "Come see what I got for you for your night out."

Kagome ran downstairs and stopped when she saw her mother holding up a beautiful gold kimono that was decorated with white cranes and clouds with vivid pheonixes. The kimono glimmered and sparkled before Kagome's astounded eyes.

"Mom, it's beautiful." breathed Kagome, she swept it from her mother and held it up in front of her and looked in the mirror, there was a slit on the side of the kimono that came up to her thaigh and instead of making her look trashy it complimented her long legs. The gold and white were an opposite of Kagome's indigo coloured eyes which made them stand out and give them a piercing look. The sleeves came up a bit farther than her elbow and when spread out came down to her waist. The finishing touch was the bright cherry red obi (a sash that ties the kimono) that was decorated with white, orange and red wildflowers that fit snugly around Kagome's entire waist which complimented her chest.The back of the obi was tied in an intricate and delicate butterfly knot which completed the look. In all Kagome was stunning.

"Mom how much did you spend on this?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

Her mother laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Kagome, think of it as a gift for your first day of school, now hurry and go take a bath, if you're going to Wildflower you'll need at least an hour of primping."

Kagome nodded happily and ran upstairs with her new kimono, anxious for the promise of the night out.

An hour later after a bath, blowdrying, makeup and styling her hair into a stylish bun Kagome was ready to go.

"Are you sure I look fine?" fussed Kagome looking at herself at all angles in the mirror at the front door.

"Relax Kagome, you look beautiful" soothed her mother before snapping a picture of her.

"Wow sis, you look totally different!" enthused Souta coming up behind their Mother.

"Where's Grandpa Mom?" asked Kagome ignoring Souta.

"Sleeping upstairs, he's had a tiring day at the Shrine." said Souta wide-eyed. "You should have seen him rail out that guy that came looking for yo-" before he could finish Kagome let out a shriek as she noticed the time on the clock on the wall in front of them. "Oh my goodness it's 6:20 Mom I'm going to be late!"

Right on cue a taxi honked it's horn at the main entrance. "Gotta go love you Mom, Souta!"

"Come home safe!" called out her mother smiling slightly. Turning around she ushered Souta inside the house after watching Kagome jump into the taxi and speed off into the night.

"Yuki where do you think Kagome is?" asked Momiji curiously.

Yuki who appeared to be in deep thought turned when he heard Momiji's voice and said confused, "I have no idea Momiji, she knew that the time was 6:30."

Momiji nodded solemnly, "Everybody else is inside in the private banquet hall, they're fine with Kagome being a little late but Akito-san said they will only wait for five more minutes before ordering."

Yuki nodded and watched Momiji go back inside.

All of a sudden a taxi came and drew up beside Yuki. The car door opened and a hassled looking Kagome stepped out.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Yuki! The taxi broke down and I had to get another one that took _forever _to come and-" she stopped abruptly and looked at Yuki who was wearing a tux with a shimmering blue bowtie. Yuki wearing the school uniform was hot but Yuki in a tux was _come-to-mama._ Kagome wondered if that form would be better looking if there was nothing covering it and her face flamed. Gawd, she was turning into a female Miroku!

Yuki himself was admiring Kagome's outfit, he was not normally one to admire the female body but Kagome looked like a bombshell in that kimono and that slit up the side was a nice touch.

"It's alright Kagome." he said smiling, "But we have to hurry up because the others will be ordering now any minute."

With that said the two handsome "couple" hurried inside.

"Wow." gasped Kagome as she surveyed the banquet hall. The room was Europeen styled and had a breathtaking painting on the ceiling, there were angels and clouds and a fierce looking naked man who had a cloud covering his lower region. The scenery looked as though taking place in the sky. On the walls were gold coloured and had white wallpaper with intricate floral patterns that added a unique coziness to the room. The chandelier in the middle of the room was the final touch however, it had countless numbers of shimmering crystals and added a regalness to the room that Kagome had never seen before.

Looking down from the chandelier she gasped, the table was huge and probably very heavy to hold, it was covered with a brilliant white tablecloth with a red material in the middle where the tall, elegant wine glasses were placed. However that was not what Kagome had gasped, she had in fact gasped at the gorgeous array of men and woman that sat at the table. They all looked like models thought Kagome nervously.At the head of the table, she noticed was the man that had come to her house, Akito Sohma. At the sides were twelve people, ten men including Akito and two girls. One for each Zodiac Animal Kagome guessed.

In the middle between a serious looking businessman were two seats, Yuki guided Kagome to sit beside the businessman and pulled out the chair for Kagome, who blushed. She daintily sat down with Yuki beside her. On the side of Yuki she saw was a very handsome man with black hair who looked to be in his late twenties, sitting across from them was a white haired man with astonishing gold eyes that reminded Kagome very strongly of Sesshomaru though his demeanor was not cold at all, more like the opposite. Beside the Sesshomaru look-alike was a little boy who looked about 12 years old with dirty blonde hair. The expression on his face reminded Kagome of a grumpy Inuyasha and she snickered slightly.

The boy glanced up and glared at Kagome rudely and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in response, she did this to provoke him and giggled when he looked beyond furious, she could nearly see his teeth grinding. Yuki chuckled at this while the businessman rolled his eyes. The Sesshomaru look-a-like looked interestedly at Kagome and asked in a melodious voice, "So has my dear brother here treating you nicely Kagome?"

Kagome was shocked, him and Yuki were related!?! "I-I'm sorry." she stammered, "I had no idea you two were related." She heard Yuki mutter something incomprehensible but Kagome caught "Thank...he's..._embarrassement_" Kagome cast a confused glance at him but turned sideways when she heard the reply.

"Yes, well you could say that our looks aren't the only things that set us apart." said the handsome man said in a mock-grievous tone. Kagome giggled at this and was about to question him further about it until she saw Yuki fuming silently on his seat. '_I guess they don't really get along.' _guessed Kagome sadly. They two handsome brothers were completely different but Kagome sensed that they would get along great if only they gave each other a chance.

Awkward silence fell over the table. Kagome was trembling slightly on her seat from nerves.

'_Come on Kagome,' _she scolded her silently, _'you never had any trouble speaking to Yuki at school!'._

"Soo, Yuki what do you do as a hobby?" asked Kagome with a forced smile on her face.

Yuki looked up from the fish that he was cutting and with an embarassed laugh said, "Uhh, well I don't really want to say, it's actually kind of embarassing."

This last remark made Kagome even more curious, "What? Come on Yuki it can't be that bad!"

Yuki scratched his head in a noncommitical way and said, "Well...alright...I like to garden."

Kagome wasn't really surprised, after all, with his quiet and gently demeanor he seemed like the type of guy that would do that. "Really? Huh." she said easily lifting her chopsticks to eat some sushi.

"Your not surprised?" asked Yuki, disbelief written all over his face.

Kagome nodded and swallowed the sushi and dabbed her mouth with a napkin avoiding the lipstick so she wouldn't smudge it, "Of course not you're just the type of guy to do that sort of thing."

Hiro laughed at this, both Yuki and Kagome glanced at him curiously. "My god." said Hiro scornfully. "Could've fooled me with the way him and Kyo are always fighting! Those two fight every day."

"Really Yuki?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Umm yeah." said Yuki embarassed while glaring at Hiro smirked back at him.

* * *

"So she's the one that knows about the family secret?" asked Shigure sipping his champagne, eyeing Akito. 

Akito nodded, "She will be the one that I have chosen to break the curse."

"What! Akito, wasn't Tohru chosen to break it?" asked Shigure surprise written all over his handsome face.

"She was but she proved to not be...as you can say bright. Kagome, however is a different story, she posseses all the qualities that Tohru has and more, she also has quick wit and a temper which might actually be able to tame that insufferable cat and give Miss. Honda an actual backbone. So as you can see, this benefits your household greatly."

Shigure sighed placing his glass on the table, "Have you told her family about this arrangement?"

"I don't need to." said Akito his tone heavy. "Apparently her family will be gone by the end of this dinner."

"Akito, you didn't...?" Shigure trailed off with a troubled look on his normally cheerful face.

Akito shook his head, "No I have not decided to kill them, this is an accident they have brought upon themselves, an act of Fate you might call it, I simply know because of who I am in the Zodiac."

Shigure nodded.

* * *

"Wow, I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Kagome climbing into the taxi with Yuki. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time, Ayame had me laughing the entire time!" 

"How can you stand him?" asked Yuki curiously sitting beside Kagome, "He drives me insane!"

"He's really funny." giggled Kagome, "Especially when he told me about the time you accidentally tripped and your face landed in the duck pond!"

"This is why I hate him." muttered Yuki darkly.

Kagome just laughed then sighed, settling back into the leather seat, "I can't wait to get home." she said sighing, "I really need a long relaxing bath and then I'll go to bed."

"Ma'am is this your house?" asked the taxi driver worriedly.

"Well it's the Shrine so yes. Why?" asked Kagome her eyes closed.

"Well...it's on fire miss."

"What!" said Yuki and Kagome bolting upright, the two peered out of the tinted windows and gasped, the once secluded and peaceful shrine was now towering with flames, police cars and firemen surrounded it dousing the flames.

"No." whispered Kagome before climbing out of the car and hurrying up the steps, tripping more than once.

Yuki hurriedly thrust the change into the cab's hands and followed after Kagome. When he finally reached the top he saw Kagome tears streaming down her face over three charred bodies.

"They're gone." she whispered before collapsing against Yuki's arms.

Yuki remained silent, how could he say comforting words when there was none? He closed his eyes and listened to Kagome's sobs, wishing for this night to end.

"Let's go home Kagome." he said quietly leading Kagome down the steps.

"Where is home Yuki?" said Kagome sadly.

* * *

Koga 6

Akito 8

Haru 27 (wow!)

Kyo 10

Yuki 10

I think I know how this is going to end ;)

thanks for the reviews!


	4. The one with the Nudity

**_Previously_**

_"They're gone." she whispered before collapsing against Yuki's arms._

_Yuki remained silent, how could he say comforting words when there was none? He closed his eyes and listened to Kagome's sobs, wishing for this night to end._

_"Let's go home Kagome." he said quietly leading Kagome down the steps._

_"Where is home Yuki?" said Kagome sadly._

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Yuki quietly to the three people surrounding him at the table. 

Shigure scratched his chin serious for once. "I don't know. Do you think we could send her to her relatives?"

Yuki shook his head, "According to Kagome she doesn't have any other relatives, she's pretty much an orphan now."

"Well, why can't she just live with us?" suggested Kyo irritably. "It's not like we can't afford it."

"That would be so much fun!" squealed Tohru, bouncing on her seat excitedly. "Think of all the fun we could have if Miss Kagome could live with us! And Yuki, you yourself told us how great she gets along with the family."

"Well…" said Yuki glancing at Shigure worriedly.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Said Shigure smiling a little now. "Goodness knows Tohru needs some help around the house and I think she'll be an excellent playmate for you all." Winking naughtily.

"Take that back!" barked Yuki and Kyo angrily glaring at Shigure then at each other.

"Well, well what do we have here, two rivals after a fair maiden? How utterly romantic." Said Shigure breezing away into his room.

Tohru laughed nervously, "Well how about we go to bed now. I'm sure tonight must have been exhausting for us all." Flicking her eyes nervously between Kyo and Yuki.

"Fine!" yelled Kyo and stomped away towards the roof.

"Don't talk like that to Tohru you bastard!" yelled Yuki after him. He bade Tohru goodnight and hastened towards his room anxious for the next day to arrive.

Tohru sighed heavily and wiped her brow. "Thank goodness tomorrow's a Saturday!" she exclaimed. Turning off the lights she wondered briefly about Yuki and the look he gave Kagome when he had brought her in the house. It had looked so tender and loving and for the first time Tohru felt a twinge of jealousy.

Kagome stretched and yawned enjoying the feeling of her comfortable silky pajamas. Wait, what?! She sat up and gasped, remembering the previous nights. Tears clouded her vision as sobs wracked her body.

Kyo burst into her room startling her for the moment. "Are you okay?" asked Kyo uncertainly staring at Kagome surprised.

"N-no." cried Kagome, she looked at herself, "Why's my stomach hurting? Shouldn't it be where my heart is?"

Kyo sat down beside gingerly, "I-I don't know. Listen, Kagome me and the others would…" he trailed off and cleared his throat nervously. "Well, we'd like you to live with us seeing as you're family has uh, well you know."

Kagome nodded mutely staring out of her window.

"Ok, well see you."

"Miss Kagome!" squealed Tohru when she saw Kagome at the doorway. "Come in! I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and you looked like you needed the rest. Kyo and the others have left for the day, I also saved you some leftovers if you're hungry." She pointed to a plate of steaming rice and some other nice delicacies.

"Thanks." Said Kagome sitting down. She slowly ate a mouthful and chewed enjoying the taste of the food.

"This is really good." Praised Kagome impressed.

Tohru blushed. "You think? I'm not really a professional but I really enjoy cooking and Mother always said that if you really love to do something you're always the best at it."

Kagome nodded, her mouth full. "So," she began awkwardly swallowing down the food, "do you miss you're mother a lot?"

"Yes." nodded Tohru sadly, "but then I remember that she wouldn't have wanted me to be sad because of her and she always told me that you should remember the past but you should also move forward into the future!" she looked at Kagome worriedly, "I'm sorry it must be painful to talk about this."

"No!" said Kagome surprised, "I just..I really wanted to talk about this with someone who's been through the same thing. I mean, not a lot of my old friends have been through this so.."

Tohru nodded her eyes misting over, "I understand." she said simply.

It struck than to Kagome how mature Tohru seemed right then, the bouncy and childlike personality had gone and was replaced by a mature and wise person who had obviously seen so much in her life. "I have to go!" burst out Kagome knocking a plate of rice onto the floor, "Thank you so much!"

Kagome hurried out of the house quickly she ran out onto the street and stopped dazed. _'My mother wouldn't have wanted it.' _came Tohru's words. Was it true? Would her mother have wanted her to be moping around? _'No.' _thought Kagome shaking her head, _'she would have wanted me to be happy and move on with my life. But why does it have to be so hard? Is moving on like forgetting her, Souta and Gramps?'_

Kagome stopped and looked around surprised. What was once a busy street full of people was now an entrance to a traditional dojo. It was surrounded by lush greenery with tons of tall greenery giving it a secluded but cozy feel. As if on it's own accord Kagome's feet started to move towards the main door. She paused in front of a plain red door which read, ' Kazuma Sohma, Dojo Master, inquire lessons and fees inside.'

_'Sounds interesting.' _thought Kagome, _'I could use a hobby right about now. And maybe I can use it on Kyo.' _She grinned anticipating the shocked face of Kyo when she finally beat him at his own game.

She pushed the door open with a loud creak, "Hello?" she called, "Anybody here?"

"Welcome." replied a deep voice beside her. Kagome jumped, a young looking man stood beside her, only his eyes which were full of wisdom and his gray hair gave away his age. "Hello, my name is Kagome, I was wondering if I could take lessons?"

"Private or with a class." asked the man smiling.

"Umm private please." said Kagome nervously. Why was she doing this?

"Alright, unfortunately all of our weekday classes have been filled, and the only free spot is.." he checked his watch a plain looking brown leather watch with a silver face. "Right about now. Why don't we have our lesson now?" he asked looking up.

"I don't really have clothes for it." coughed Kagome looking uncomfortably down at her black shorts and plain white tank.

"That's fine, we supply you with your own uniform. Right this way please." he led her down into what seemed to be a dressing room. He opened a handsome wood dresser with what seemed to Kagome millions of belts and white pants and top. He handed her white pants and a top and a white belt. "You may address me as Sensei Kazuma from now on." he smiled.

"Thank you Sensei Kazuma." bowed Kagome. After he left she stared at the white ensemble she had received and sighed.

* * *

"You're first lesson is to defend yourself." explained Kazuma showing Kagome different ways of blocking attacks. "You cannot attack if you do not know how to do this. Think of it as a sword and a shield. A sword is used to attack and a shield is used to defend. They are always together, without one a part would be missing."

After that he worked her ruthlessly for an hour, gradually Kagome's had become quicker seeing less and actually _feeling_ him move around her she instinctively moved her arms up to block.

"Good." praise Kazuma smiling at her, "You are a fast learner Kagome."

"Thank you Sensei." beamed Kagome happily. Kazuma looked at her thoughtfully. "You are very talented." he said aloud, "I haven't seen someone like you for a long time and if you only come once a week you would lose it." he beamed suddenly as if an idea had struck him, "Why don't you come here every day of the week. Sundays you can have a day off unless you're busy?"

"No of course not." awnsered Kagome smiling. "I'd be happy to come here every day."

"Good." nodded Kazuma. "I'll be seeing you later on Monday after school."

After Kagome changed into her regular clothes she left the dojo and walked back to the Sohma House humming all the way. "Tohru!" she called. "Miss Kagome." smiled Tohru. She was dressed in some faded jeans and a dusty yellow sweater, "I was beginning to worry since you didn't tell me where you were going."

"I'm fine." she replied, "I'll just be upstairs taking a shower than."

Tohru nodded happily, "Oh wait Kagome!" she cried, "I just remembered, I invited some of your friends and the Sohmas to dinner today so you could meet them all informally."

"Thanks Tohru." replied Kagome suddenly nervous. "Will Akito be there?" she asked tentatively. "I believe so." replied Tohru her back to Kagome. Kagome frowned at the suddenly tense tone Tohru had used. "Alright well I'll go now." she said and climbed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Hot water blasted from the shower top and Kagome sighed savouring the feeling. The warmth soothed her sore muscles and calmed her frazzled nerves. After a few minutes when Kagome was rinsing her hair the shower turned from hot to icy cold. Kagome shrieked and ran out of the washroom with only a scant towel around her figure. She ran downstairs intent on letting Tohru know that she had switched off the hot water. "Tohru!" where are you she called.

"In here Miss Kagome." called Tohru from the living room. Kagome opened the door and stopped stunned. About 2 dozen pair of eyes had turned her way and they were all taking in the form of a dripping and practically nude figure of Kagome. She noticed Sesshomaru and Kouga at the corner of the room, Kouga was grinning roguishly with apprecition of the sight and Sesshomaru looked positively statuesque.

"Excuse me." stammered Kagome. "I was looking for Tohru." and with that she ran out of the room.


End file.
